De marbre et de vent
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ "C'est le premier anniversaire qu'on ne fête pas ensemble. On partageait tout. Mais cet anniversaire c'est le sien."


**DE MARBRE ET DE VENT**

* * *

><p>Il y a ce vent qui ne tombe jamais. Il s'engouffre dans les tours, s'insinue entre les pierres et vient se briser contre les stèles. C'est comme un hurlement incessant dans le parc.<p>

Poudlard. C'était une simple école, avant. « De son temps ». …Comment peut-il dire ça, lui qui a à peine vingt ans ?

Poudlard. Et son immense parc devenu cimetière. Près des remparts derrière lesquels les cours n'ont jamais cessé, malgré tout. Poudlard. Un symbole. Un gigantesque monument aux Morts. Un lieu de mémoire. Poudlard …

Son cœur se serre. Il boutonne le col de son manteau. Le vent traverse ses vêtements, pénètre sa peau. S'infiltre en lui. C'est comme s'il faisait déjà partie de paysage. L'écho des voix flotte dans l'air. Mais il ne semble pas les entendre. Il est trop loin, à des milliers de kilomètres, à des milliers d'années des étudiants. De l'insouciance.

Les noms défilent autour de lui, mais il n'en voit qu'un seul. Ses pieds avancent avec une volonté propre, sans réfléchir. S'arrêtent. Il est là.

– Salut frérot.

L'air quitte douloureusement ses poumons. À quoi bon tout ça ? Pourtant où irait-il, si ce n'est ici ?

– Bon anniversaire, vieux.

Il se laisse glisser au sol. Rester debout est devenu trop dur sans lui. Et il lui dit tout. Comme toujours. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Tout simplement parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas changer. Qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement.

– J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lâche-t-il. Maman n'arrêtait pas de me dire que ce serait bien que je trouve quelqu'un. Tu sais comment elle est, quand elle a une idée en tête …

Il balaie l'air avec sa main d'un air impuissant.

– Alors voilà, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un … À vrai dire c'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé. Je … C'est Angelina, vieux ...

Il soupire bruyamment. Le courage lui échappe. Les mots lui échappent. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se sent vide !

– Au début j'ai fui. Je ne voulais pas. C'était ta copine et ça me foutait mal à l'aise de la voir. Mais … je crois que j'ai besoin d'elle. … Et je crois qu'elle a besoin de moi. Parce que c'est toi qu'elle aime à travers moi. Alors je me dis que c'est pas te trahir que d'être avec elle. Si ? Tous les deux on … je sais pas, je crois qu'on se soutient … on est chacun la béquille de l'autre, tu vois ? C'est notre manière de nous aimer. On s'empêche de tomber. … Et puis elle est la seule chose qu'il me reste de toi. De la même manière que je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste de toi … Donc oui, en quelque sorte, on s'est sûrement trouvés …

Un bruissement de cape lui fait relever la tête. Et ses yeux vides effleurent la silhouette sombre d'une petite brune. Elle s'approche, il ne la reconnait pas.

– Tu es le jumeau Weasley, c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête. Il n'y a aucune affectation dans la voix anormalement neutre de la jeune femme. C'est bizarre. Ça change. Lui qui n'est plus habitué qu'aux intonations compatissantes … ces intonations bercées de trémolos, larmoyantes. Insupportables. Mais sa voix à elle est différente, presque sévère. Elle sonne comme une accusation. Alors il se rappelle.

– Parkinson, lâche-t-il après un long silence.

C'est comme un accord muet qui se signe entre eux. Il se relève, face à la stèle et elle reste un peu en retrait. Ils ne se regardent pas. Leurs yeux accrochent chaque entaille faite dans le marbre. Chaque lettre qui griffe la pierre froide.

_Fred Weasley_.

– Tu lui parles ?

– Des fois, oui.

Elle se tait, reste de marbre. De marbre … décidément cette foutue pierre est partout ici.

– Ouais je sais, se justifie-t-il, ça a l'air stupide … En fait non, ça l'est sûrement. Je n'ai jamais compris les gens qui faisaient ça. Avant que … tu sais … que je le fasse aussi quoi.

– Ouais …, souffle-t-elle, sans savoir quoi dire.

– C'est un peu comme parler à ceux qui sont dans le coma. On se dit qu'ils nous entendent et que ça les aide à se réveiller. ... Mais tout ça, c'est des conneries. On veut juste se rassurer. Ne pas voir la réalité en face. Et les gens se disent « le pauvre » ou alors « il perd la boule». Et tu sais quoi ? Maintenant … maintenant je m'en fous de ce que pensent les gens. Je m'en fous qu'on ne me trouve pas normal.

– C'est quoi « normal », Weasley ?

– J'en sais rien, soupire-t-il.

– Il y a plus rien de normal. Regarde-nous, tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Toi et moi en train de discuter comme si on était amis ? Ici ?

Il a le regard qui se perd dans le vide. Il hoche doucement la tête mais elle se demande s'il l'écoute réellement.

– Je t'ai connu plus loquace Weasley.

– Je ne t'oblige pas à rester si je t'ennuie.

– J'ai l'habitude du silence. … De l'ennui aussi, contre-t-elle.

Il ne répond pas. Encore une fois. Mais elle reste, sa présence lui fait du bien. Même si cet endroit trop plein d'émotions la met mal à l'aise. Elle n'a jamais vraiment su y faire avec ce genre de choses.

– T'as l'air sacrément amoché tu sais ?...

Il autorise un demi-sourire à fleurir au coin de ses lèvres. Infime. Comme s'il s'excusait. Le vent souffle. Son sourire disparait. Elle le perd un peu.

– C'est le premier anniversaire qu'on ne fête pas ensemble. On partageait tout. Mais cet anniversaire c'est le sien. C'est sa tombe. A lui. … On n'existait pas l'un sans l'autre. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je lui en veux pour ça ! Je lui en veux tellement. On partageait tout. Tout. C'était lui et moi. Toujours. … Sans lui ça n'a pas de sens. Je n'existe pas, tu vois ?

Elle se tait. Parce que ce n'est pas à elle de le réconforter, de le rassurer. Ce n'est même pas à elle de compatir. Après tout ils ne sont pas amis. Les choses n'ont pas assez changé pour ça. Non, tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est l'écouter. Comprendre peut-être ? Essayer au moins.

– Les gens pensaient qu'on était deux. Ces cons ! Ils ne comprenaient rien. On n'a jamais été qu'une seule et même personne. Comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre sans lui, alors que je suis mort avec lui ?

Elle ne dit toujours rien. Elle ne pensait pas que ses mots pourraient la toucher à ce point. Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas qu'un simple abruti …

Soudain il semble redécouvrir sa présence. Et prendre conscience de ce qu'elle implique.

– Que fais-tu là, Parkinson ?

– Je viens voir un vieil ami, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

– Qui ça ?

– Drago, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Je n'avais que lui.

– Je ne comprends pas … Malefoy est en vie …, fait-il les sourcils froncés.

– Si tu le dis …

– Tu te fous de moi Parkinson ?, s'emporte-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? Pour savourer le fait de n'avoir perdu personne, de n'avoir aucun mort à pleurer ? Ça te conforte dans ton petit bonheur de venir regarder la souffrance des gens du haut de ta tour d'ivoire ? Ça t'a fait du bien de voir l'épave que je suis devenue ?

Il se met à ricaner et elle ne peut réprimer un frisson. Malgré son envie grandissante de le gifler. Et elle le perd encore plus.

– Tu as dû bien te marrer en m'écoutant déblatérer sur ma peine. Merlin, je suis trop con ! Je me demande ce que je pouvais bien attendre de toi !

– Tu te trompes Weasley.

Un silence.

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis venue pour Drago.

– Mais bordel Pansy, ouvre les yeux !

Son prénom. Dans sa bouche à lui. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas entendu le son de ces cinq lettres ?

– Malefoy est en vie, répète-t-il. Ton obstination est une insulte à tous ceux qui sont enterrés ici. T'as pas le droit de souiller ça. Laisse pourrir le monde si tu veux, détruis-le tout entier, je m'en fous. Prends-le ! Ça n'a plus d'importance. Mais laisse-moi ce petit bout de terre. T'as pas le droit de me prendre ça. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, bordel !

Elle hoche la tête lentement. Que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Il est perdu. Depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

Le vent se lève. Il est temps pour elle de partir. Elle passe dans son dos. Effleure ses épaules du bout des doigts. Il ne bouge même pas.

– Repose en paix, Georges.

Il se retourne, sourcils froncés.

Et il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est son prénom à lui qui sort de sa bouche. Pourquoi c'est ici qu'elle vient voir Drago. Pourquoi c'est ici que lui-même échoue tous les jours. Mais elle, elle sait. C'est évident pourtant. C'est ici qu'ils sont tous morts, il y a un an. Elle, lui, tous. Tous sont morts la nuit du 22 mai 1998. Alors qu'importent le marbre et tous ceux qu'il renferme. Bien des victimes n'ont pas de sépulture.

* * *

><p>Un petit pairing, assez improbable,<br>suite d'une longue conversation avec Fannie, encore une fois,  
>sur la psychologie de Georges après la mort de son frère.<br>Il est pas impossible qu'il y ait une suite à ça.  
>En tout cas je reprendrai surement le personnage de Georges un de ces jours.<br>J'espère que cette petite scène vous a plu, merci pour toutes vos reviews !


End file.
